What happens in a Mako Reactor
by Menka
Summary: Post game. Cloud and party find themselves in a helpless situation in a Mako reactor. They end up confessing a few thing. Strong language because of Cid and Barret. OneShot


_Disclaimer: Let us try the classic disclaimer this time. Don't own, Don't sue._

**A/N- Inspired so I wrote this One-shot between the story I am currently working on. Please REVIEW. What in the world do I need to do to get you people to give me a review? Okay enough ranting on to the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were going to die. Funny Cloud just could not believe it was going to end this way. I mean what a way to go out. They fought Shinra, they fought Weapons, they faced the final battle with Sephiroth and Jenova, hell they made it to the battle with holy verses meteor then this happened. Fuck. Normally Cloud ignores profanity if he can but damn it all the situation just called for it.

Cloud Strife looks up from where he was clinging to the legs of Cid Highwind who-

-was holding on to the waist of a Vincent Valentine who was holding on to the back of Red XIII without trying to harm his body with his golden claw arm that-

-had his claws and teeth deep in the stuff toy body of the toy mog Cait Sith occupied whom-

-was holding on to the thighs of Tifa Lockhart with-

-said girl who was clinching to the waist of Yuffie Kisaragi whom was holding on with dear life to the gun arm of Barret Wallace-

-that holding with all his might to the broken railing with his remaining arm meaning he could not pull them up nor could Yuffie and since she was carrying much of the weight this position was the only one they could keep if someone from the bottom began to crawl up the poor ninja would not be able to handle it hell they were lucky she could hold them at all knowing next to Cait Sith the girl was the lightest one of their party.

Add to the fact that they was hanging over a pool of poisonous mako and the situation called for more than just a swear word or two. It actually called for quite a few and boy was the party breathing them now, hell he heard a few coming from Vincent now that was surprising to hear. Cloud curse the fates once more when you are a vigilante group attempting to save the world you expect death. But when you have saved the world and just walked over to shut down some forgotten mako reactor and was about to blow the horrid little place to Kingdom Come but as soon as they stepped on the old rusty walkway bridge ( that obviously has not been used since President Shinra himself was in nappies.) that lead them deeper into the reactor then look what happened. Cloud looked up at his friends again in pure anguish. He really did not want it to end like this they never had a chance to even enjoy the short amount of peace they worked, no fucking kill themselves to get. With a deep sigh Cloud looked once more at his friends in their last moments together he just had to say something to not let it end like this.

"Hey everyone, I, I'm going to let go it's no point in wasting the rest of lives just let me-"

"Oh can it already Strife, we decided there isn't gonna be no more sacrifices after Aeris if one of us is going out then we all going out. Well other than the stuffed toy who is expendable." Shouted an very exasperated Barret.

"Come on you guys you cannot give up this quickly their must be a-"

"Oh Shut the Fuck up Reeve it not like your ass is really fucking here we are in some deep shit and you bring up this fucking shit abo-"

"CID not now in our last moments can we not leave this world in peace with memories of us together instead of bickering like children!" Hollered Red XIII. There was quiet peace then until Tifa cleared her throat to speak up.

"Since this is going to be our last moments I thought I should get this out in the open, Cloud Aeris kinda took pictures of you when you know was in…drag and we sorta showed them to Yuffie and then she and Aeris got this brilliant idea to photocopy them and next thing I know their was photos, posters, buttons, t-shirts and ahh it just was like a wildfire I am so sorry I wanted to tell but I could never find time. I blame Yuffie-"

"Hey no fair! You did nothing to stop us and besides we made millions at the Wall Market and Shinra bases." Yuffie stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Hehe know you to dress up like a women." chuckled Barret

"Hehe yea I… wait the blonde with the pigtails and blue dress? Yuffie you little brat you told me that was a cousin of yours! You gave me her number I oughta kill you!" Yelled an very annoyed Cid.

"Well I am happy you told me Tifa and for shame on you for leading Cid on like that Yuffie." spoke a very red faced Cloud since he was nearly hugging the man that was attracted to him in drag.

"(Sigh), since we are confessing things I have to admit something… Rufus Shinra is my brother." Cloud admits. This was met with quiet shock.

"So that means-" Vincent begins.

"Yes I'm the bastard son of the old President of Shinra. My mom was a secretary of his and you know the story." Cloud finished.

"Now that I think about it you and Rufus do seem to look similar to each other, the eyes especially." Mused Cait Sith.

"Yea, hey you know that kinda felt good to get off my chest umm I hope you guys will not think less of me because of this, I mean I found out the other day when I saw my files in Hojo computers when we were in his lab." Cloud spoke meekly.

"Shud it Spiky after all the shit you put us through even if you said you was the son Sephiroth we wouldn't think less of you." Barret spoke softly. Everyone murmured agreements and smiled down at Cloud. Cloud returned the smiles in appreciation.

"Actually I have something to say…" Vincent begins looking uncertain.

"I'm or should I say was the father of Sephiroth…" Vincent looks around at the very pale faces of his friends.

"Umm too much to take?"

"No it's not that I mean we all had a hunch but it's just a big impact when we hear it out loud." stated Tifa.

"Oh so you do not hold this against me I mean If I would have been there the poor boy would not have been raised by that bastard Hojo and then he would not have allowed that alien to control him then none of this would have happen." Vincent finished sadly, face contorting in pain and guilt.

"It's not your fault Vincent, maybe you could have did something or maybe you could not. Life is full of choices, you made yours and Sephiroth made his no use beating yourself up on what could have been. Gawd knows how long I use to lose sleep over Aeris." Cloud whispered eyes full of mirth but his faced set in a determined look. Vincent whispered a thank you to Cloud knowing how the flower girl death was still a fresh wound in his heart.

"Yes Vincent it's like how you humans say 'Shit happens'." Red XIII announces. Upon hearing this everyone stares at him in complete shock hearing such a phrase from him. Yuffie not controlling herself anymore just broke into giggles. Soon everyone followed even Vincent was letting loose a few chuckles. When it finally fell down the room fell into a companionable quiet again.

"Look at you Red I told you spending that's what spending too much time with Barret and Cid do to you." Yuffie murmured.

"Actually to tell you the truth as much as I love and care for all of you, Grandfather and the people of the canyon sometimes I just hate humans. After those years with Hojo and those damn tests I could never really bring myself to enjoy the company of humans without cringing." Red finished quietly feeling regretful of his feelings but at the same time felt the wonderful lifting of getting something so heavy like that off his chest. He wondered if Tifa, Cloud and Vincent felt the same way after they confessed.

"Oh Red I never knew, I'm sorry and we dragged you too all those towns and cities. I think that's a common reaction though you see Cloud and Vincent barely like to be in the presence of doctors and scientist themselves." Tifa spoke softly looking down at the great beast. Vincent and Cloud nodded in agreement once being Hojo's experiments themselves they know the oh two well feeling of being overwhelmed by people.

"Tsk, you were pretty good at handling it gawd knows how many times I snapped at Shinra hell even saying Shinra makes my blood boil." Barret admits.

"Thank you." Red XIII speaks warmly for his friends.

"Oh that's it I got something to admit too I, I, oh fuck it I slept with Scarlet!" Cid screams. Everyone falls into shock. Then they quickly looked at Cid to see if he was serious seeing that he was they fall back into the same state of shock, they check once more to be sure and seeing that he indeed was telling the truth everyone erupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK CID! OF ALL THE SHIT YOU HAD TO FUCKING SAY! I am so fucking sick right now I am about to let go just to kill yo dumbass!" Barret hollers.

"AHH my fragile mind has been shattered!" Yuffie screamed her overactive imagination working overtime upon hearing Cid words.

"I'm feeling nauseous." Red XIII admitted sharing an overactive imagination as Yuffie.

"Haha do she use the laugh when she's doing it." Cloud laughed the only one who found the matter funny.

"Cloud that is disgusting!" Tifa exclaimed not understanding where he found the humor in this.

"Actually I heard she do." Vincent smirks wiggling his brows at Tifa. He seemed to share in Cloud's sick amusement of the matter.

"Hey what can I say I was young I had needs!" Cid screams in his defense.

"We all have needs Cid but shit." Barret exclaimed.

"Now, now no need to attack Cid we all hit the low point of our lives when we have slept with Scarlet it's nothing to be a shame of." Cait Sith says happily. Everyone stared at him as if he grew a second head. But before he anyone could say anything the chain links holding up the walkway snapped sending them closer to the mako underneath them reminding them of there fate. When they stopped swaying that's when the room filled with the same comprehension of death that they felt earlier when the walkway gave underneath there feet.

"Oh that's it! I got something to say before we die I just want say that I love you guys all of ya. Cid, Tifa, Cloud, Red, Yuffie, Vincent hell even you Reeves you bastard toy of Shinra." Barret confesses.

"No Barret, your just saying that cause your going to die." Tifa cries tears starting to creep up in her eyes.

"No I mean it you guys are my best friends, ya ya like family to me!" Barret yells.

"No you don't you big fucking idiot, now stop saying that your making Tifa cry and if she starts I'm gonna start!" Cid yells feeling the tears welling up.

"No and I aint gonna take it back either I do love you guys sorry I neva showed it!" Barret manages to scream out before he starts blubbering like baby. His tears then set everybody off.

"I love all you guys too I am so sorry I got you in this mess." Cloud wails crying his eyes out.

"No, no don't blame yourself Cloud its nothing I'm just happy I was part of you guys and considered your friend." Vincent murmurs shedding a few tears but trying in vain to cover them up.

"All of you guys are so, so, so DUMB!" Yuffie wails crying her eyes out. Red XIII gave a mournful howl hell the stuffed mog looked ready to shed a few tears.

"I promised I won't tell anybody about what you said here!" Cait Sith yells mournfully but sadly the toy could not execute a sorrowful face so a sorrowful voice would have to do.

"You better fucking not Reeve or so God help me you wished you learned to float." Cid threatened. That's when Yuffie suddenly took on a look of recognition.

"MATERIA!" She screamed. Everyone groaned as soon as the words escaped her lips.

"Damnit Yuffie we hear confessin and dyin and all you can think about is materia!" Barret roared.

"Barret let go!" Yuffie announced. Hearing this everyone was an uproar believing that the crying made Yuffie suicidal.

"Well if you wont then I will." she calmly announces once more. This caused everyone to erupt once more questioning Yuffies sanity.

"Do you not trust me or not?" She sighs. She was answered with thoughtful looks, before she could explode about them daring to even consider having to think about trusting her Cloud intervened.

"Fuck it all what do we have to lose?" So a silent agreement was made. Everyone watched Yuffie with grim faces but trust emanating from their eyes as she murmured a spell and white little wings appeared on her back. She looked at Barret and gave him a nod. He let go of the railing and everyone watched in amazement as they gently floated in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was standing at the entrance of the reactor in a awkward tension. A very awkward tension I mean it's not often you confess your deepest secrets to your friends, then claim you love them followed by bouts of crying. Well without alcohol anyway. So Cloud being the leader decided to do the most mature and adult thing to do if you ever find yourself being in such a situation.

"So lets see about blowing up this reactor!"

"Yea!"

"Sure thing!"

"No problem!"

That's right folks pretend it never happened. Denial could be the best of friends when you need him most. But upon entering the room they quickly realized that they could not do just that seeing how the walkway was broken they pondered again what to do.

"Lets blow it up from the Highwind!" A voiced announced. So the party merrily agreed leaving the reactor to await the days of peace and an annoyed Cid walking behind yelling was that not his idea earlier.

What happened in the Mako Reactor, stays in the Mako Reactor.

End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- What do you think I'm considering doing a version with only the guys from Shinra and the Turks. Send me a review if you think I should.**


End file.
